An Adorable Bedtime Story
by AsikIkisa
Summary: Izaya finds his son Psyche and his boyfriend Shizuo sleeping on his own bed. He almost melts from the cuteness before he joins them. Mentions of Shizaya, no smut. A kink meme fill, Feedback to this is very loved xD


**Durarara isn't mine! Now enjoy! This is based on this picture: ****.net/484973**** I don't own it either!**

"Shizu-chan! Psyche! I'm home!" a kind of mocking but relieved tone sounded from the entrance, as Orihara Izaya entered his apartment.

It was unusually quiet. Sure, it was dinner time, and Izaya's four year old son Psyche would be taking a nap after dinner by now. The little boy was very active in the mornings, being awake already at 6 am. Usually he played and run around the flat like every little kids do. After dinner though, sleep overtook him only to be a energetic child in the evening.

Izaya sighted as he left the groceries in the kitchen. It was unusually quiet in his flat, and he liked it.

Even since Psyche appeared which was two years ago, the modern apartment in Shinjuku was always lively.

Izaya was confused, but also grateful to his boyfriend, Shizuo that the blonde decided to stay and accept Psyche.

The little kid, was Izaya's son due to sperm donation to a girl in Spain. Izaya always wanted a son 'Who would let the unique genes of Orihara Izaya go to waste, now when I know that I can't have children with you, Shizu-chan.' and he donated. After two years, he did take Psyche from Spain, because his mother died. From what Izaya knew, the girl was lesbian, so the little kid was used to have different parents than the other kids.

Speaking of which, Psyche would soon be send to kindergarten. As much as Izaya was thankful for Shizuo to take care of his son, when he did his information brokers work, he couldn't let the boy stay home until he begins elementary school.

Kindergarten is a great experience that no child should be denied. Izaya having great memories from his kindergarten time couldn't refuse his son such a great and maturing experience.

Leaving the ingredients to dinner on the kitchen table, the red eyed informant headed to his bedroom, where probably the kid was sleeping.

He stood in the entrance though, and admired both sleeping men.

In the middle of the room was a king sized bed, and in the middle, a tall and muscular blonde man, sleeping. For once, he didn't wear his idiotic bartender suit. His position in sleeping was odd, his head a little to the side, practically leaning on a book that he probably read to the kid before both of them fell asleep.

The blondes stomach was completely exposed, as the little raven haired child was holding onto his t-shirt.

Izaya wondered if his lover wasn't freezing, but quickly forget that thought as he noticed how adorable his son was.

Despite his cute white cover with black simple little flowers, Psyche wore also a white and bright pink suit with hood containing rabbit ears, and his other hand that didn't hold onto Shizuo's brown shirt was curled so that he sucked on his thumb. His legs, that looked like rabbit paws were standing out of the cover, and Psyche's face was a little flushed.

Izaya was paralyzed by the cuteness. He couldn't wish for a more cute and adorable sight. The informant considered even to take a photo, but then he noticed that his camera didn't have any batteries.

Sitting on the fluffy bed, he lied himself down, so that his head was on Shizuo's exposed stomach. He closed his eyes, but then heard the blondes stomach growl. Yeah, Shizuo really was a mood killer sometimes.

Taking back his sitting position, Izaya decided to lie beside the blonde, and put an arm around his torso so that he could hug his adorable son too.

When he found the most comfortable position that was just this, he felt his eyes shut and a light sleep took him over.

THE END

(A/N: Hi, so I filled this. I have a thing that I can't let be requests that involve pictures left alone. I hope that you like this and that anybody who read this enjoyed and eventually melted from the reading. Mpreg haters and mommy Izaya unite Feedback is loved :D)


End file.
